Хэнк Гриффин/Галерея
|-|Сезон 1= 101-promo6.jpg 101-promo7.jpg 101-promo8.jpg S1E1 nick hank.jpg Inside Police Station.png 101-Nick rubs Wolfsbane on Hank.gif 103-promo.jpg 103-Nick and Hank attacked by bees.gif 103-promo4.jpg 104-promo5.jpg 104-promo7.jpg 105-promo6.jpg 107-promo3.jpg 107-Holly looking at police lineup.png 108-promo6.jpg 108-Nick hospitalized promo.jpg 110-Organ Grinder greenhouse scene.gif 110-promo2.jpg 110-promo7.jpg Organgrinder.png 111-promo2.jpg Demitri arrest.jpg 113-promo3.jpg Griffin Fire.png 115-promo5.jpg 116-Hank dinner.jpg 117promo-flowers.png 117promo-Hank.png 117-Hank under influence of Zaubertrank.png 117-Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit dies.gif 118-promo4.jpg 119-promo6.jpg 120-promo6.jpg 120-Lucinda caught in the act by Nick & Hank.gif 121-promo6.jpg Blutbad Monroe1.jpg 121-Hank reacts to Brinkerhoff changing.png 122-promo2.jpg 122-Hank guns.png |-|Сезон 2= 202-promo2.jpg 202-Promo7.jpg 202-promo8.jpg 203-promo7.jpg 203-promo9.jpg 203-Hank sees Carly woge.gif 204-promo1.jpg 204-promo5.jpg 205 - The police interrogating Paula.png 205 - Discovering Brewster's deadbody.png 205 - Hank, Nick and Megan at church.jpg 205-Hank.png 206-promo4.jpg 206-promo5.jpg 206-promo8.jpg 206 - Hank in the Spice Shop.png 206 - Hank and Nick.png 206 - Hank trying to see the Monroe's blutbad form.png Blutbad Woge - Monroe.gif 206 - Hank scared.png 206 - Monroe drinking the Death Faint potion.png 207 - Promo 03.png 207 - Promo 05.png 207 - Promo 06.jpg 207-promo1.jpg 207-promo4.jpg 207 - Stiles crime scene.png 207 - The police find William’s and April’s hideout.png 207 - The police at crime scene.jpg 207 - Investigation.png 207-April Granger bloody teeth.gif 207 - April at Police Headquarters.png 207 - Granger visiting his wife.png 207-William Granger.png 208-promo1.jpg 209-Nick tackles La Llorona into river.gif 209 - promo1.jpg 210 - Promo 01.png 210 - Promo 05.png 210-Promo2.jpg 210-Promo5.jpg 210-Bud hugs Hank.png 210-Bud hugs Nick.png 211 - Promo 01.jpg 211 - Promo 03.jpg 211 - Promo 05.jpg 211 - Hank chasing Craig Ferren.png 211 - Hank discover the wendigo brothers.jpg 211 - A young Hank arresting Ferren.png 211 nick hank.jpg 211 supermarket hank nick.jpg 211-Nick and Hank find Wendigo pit.gif 211-Uncovered Wendigo pit.png 212 - Hank hospitalized.png 214-promo2.jpg 214-promo3.jpg Hank E14 S2.jpg 214-Dead Security Guard.png 215 trailer JX.jpg 216-promo3.jpg 216-promo4.jpg 216-promo6.jpg 216-Guess my name.gif 216-promo7.jpg 216-Hank.png 216-Nick and Hank at the trailer.jpg Nameless S2 nick hank.jpg 217-promo9.jpg 217 nick hank monroe.jpg 218 Hank go on vacations.png 220-Kiss of the Muse.gif 220-promo.jpg 220-promo3.jpg 220-promo4.jpg 220-Hank.png 221-promo5.jpg 221-promo8.jpg 221-promo13.jpg 222-promo4.jpg |-|Сезон 3= 302-promo4.jpg 302-Zombie Nick.gif 302-promo6.jpg 302-promo12.JPG 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png 302-Hank.png 303-promo.jpg 303-promo4.jpg 303-promo5.jpg 303-promo6.jpg 303-promo7.jpg 303-Rosalee reading about the mushrooms.png 303-Renard looking at signed confession.png 304-promo.jpg 304-promo5.jpg 304-promo6.jpg 304-Nick looks at dead body.png 304-Nick and Hank interrogate Abel.png 305-promo4.JPG 305-promo6.JPG 305-Nick and Hank interviewing a potential witness.png 305-Scooby gang.png 305 nick-hank-bolton.jpg 306-promo9.jpg 306-Nick and Hank see Daniel change.png 307-promo3.jpg 307-promo7.jpg 307-Searching the sewers.png 307-Andre holds knife by Hank's throat.png 309-promo8.jpg 309-Hank and Zuri.jpg 309-Hank.png 309-Looking at surveillance footage.png 310-promo2.jpg 310-promo7.jpg 310-promo9.jpg 310-promo14.jpg 311-promo6.jpg 311-promo8.jpg 311-promo10.jpg 311 Hank nick.jpg 311 nick hank.jpg 312-Woden's next target.gif 312-Officers in the Precinct.png 313-promo3.JPG 313-promo13.jpg 314-promo3.jpg 314-promo6.jpg 315-promo.jpg 315-promo2.jpg 315-promo4.jpg 315-promo5.jpg 315-promo6.jpg 315-promo15.jpg Nick hank S3E15.jpg 316-promo.jpg 316-promo5.jpg 318-promo4.jpg 318-promo8.jpg 318-Hank.png 319-promo3.jpg 319-Nicks finds out about Trubel.gif 319-promo6.jpg 319-promo9.jpg 319-Trubel in the trailer.gif 320-Waiting in car.jpg 321-Hank.png 321-The Second Key is found.gif 322-promo2.jpg 322-Monroe sees that Nick isn't a Grimm anymore.gif 322-Monroe woges for Nick.jpg |-|Сезон 4= 401-promo2.jpg 401-Thoracic Surgeon updates Wu and Hank on Renard.jpg 401 trubel nick hank.jpg 401 trubel hank nick.jpg 402-promo12.jpg 403-promo2.jpg 403-promo10.jpg 403-promo9.jpg 403 nick hank.jpg 403-Stan looks at Trubel.jpg 404-promo.jpg 404-promo11.jpg 404-promo17.jpg 405-promo5.jpg 406-promo3.jpg 406-promo4.jpg 406-promo6.jpg 406-Hank holds the scrap figure.jpg 407-promo6.jpg 407-promo8.jpg The Grimm who stole chrismass S4.jpg 408-promo7.jpg 408-promo11.jpg 408-Hank finds the syringe.jpg 408-Wu sees a Wældreór.gif 409-promo.jpg 409-promo3.jpg 409-View of inside the trailer.gif 409-promo5.jpg 409-promo7.jpg 410-promo4.jpg 410-promo5.jpg 410-promo7.jpg 411-promo4.jpg 411-promo6.jpg 411-Precinct.png 412-promo3.jpg 412-promo5.jpg 412-promo9.jpg HankE12S4.png 412 hank.jpg MaréchausséeS4.jpg 413-promo3.jpg 413-promo4.jpg 413-promo14.jpg 413-Super Soakers.jpg 413-Hank looks at Laney's torched remains.jpg 414-promo.jpg 414-promo4.jpg 414-promo6.jpg 415-promo3.jpg 415-promo8.jpg 416-promo.jpg 416-promo2.jpg 416-promo5.jpg 416-promo8.jpg Hank E16S4.png 417-Hibernaculum.gif 417-promo6.jpg 417-promo7.jpg 417-promo8.jpg 417-promo9.jpg Hibernaclum hank season4.jpg 418-promo2.jpg 418-promo3.jpg 418-promo8.jpg 418-promo9.jpg 418-Mishipeshu_changes_possession.gif 418-Hank possessed by Mishipeshu.gif 418-Hank possessed.png 418-Hank after Mishipeshu unpossesses him.jpg 419-promo.jpg 419-promo2.jpg 419-promo3.jpg 420-Hexorcism.gif 420-promo4.jpg 420-promo7.jpg 420-promo10.jpg 420-Hank.png 420 nick hank.jpg 421-promo.jpg 421-promo9.jpg 421-Precinct.png 421-The gang shoots Jack the Ripper.png 421 nick Trubel wu hank roaslie sean.jpg 421-Nick finds his mom's head in a box.gif 422-promo7.jpg 422-promo8.jpg 422-promo10.jpg 422-Outside the Penthouse.jpg |-|Сезон 5= 501-promo8.jpg 501-promo12.jpg 501-promo13.jpg 501-Wu and Hank.png 502-promo12.jpg 502-Hank makes Wemlinger woge.jpg 502-Bloody symbol.jpg 504-promo2.jpg 504-Hanks finds golden feather.gif 505-The Rat King rises.gif 505-promo12.jpg 506-promo11.jpg 506-promo12.jpg 506-promo14.jpg 506-Nick face-to-face with Billie woged.png 507-promo6.jpg 507-promo7.jpg 507-promo10.jpg 508-promo2.jpg 508-promo3.jpg 508-Logan and Wayne's bodies.jpg 509-promo9.jpg 509-promo12.jpg 510-promo4.jpg 511-promo8.jpg 511-Looking over the maps.jpg 512-promo14.jpg 512-Unlocking the Treasure Box.gif 514-promo3.jpg 514-promo4.jpg 514-promo6.jpg 514-promo9.jpg 514-promo12.jpg 514-promo14.jpg 514-Hank Griffin.png 515-promo5.jpg 515-promo7.jpg 515-promo8.jpg 515-promo9.jpg 515-promo10.jpg 515-Nick and Hank with Bindra.png 516-promo.jpg 516-promo5.jpg 517-promo.jpg 517-promo2.jpg 517-promo3.jpg 517-promo4.jpg 518-promo3.jpg 518-promo5.jpg 518-Nick, Hank, Wu look at boneless body.png 519-promo.jpg 519-promo5.jpg 519-promo9.jpg 519-Hank and Zuri.png 520-Heartbroken Hank.png 521-promo4.jpg 521-HW compound.png 521-Phansigar woge.gif 521-Hank amused.png 522-promo15.jpg |-|Сезон 6= 601-promo5.jpg 601-promo12.jpg 602-promo2.jpg 602-promo4.jpg 602-promo5.jpg 602-promo7.jpg 602-promo9.jpg 603-promo11.jpg 603-promo14.jpg 603-promo18.jpg 603-Nick?.gif 604-promo9.jpg 604-promo11.jpg 604-promo21.jpg 604-Nick and Hank spooked.png 605-promo.jpg 605-promo3.jpg 605-promo6.jpg 605-promo7.jpg 605-promo11.jpg 605-promo12.jpg 605-promo13.jpg 605-Bindra tells Nick and Hank about body.png 606-promo.jpg 606-promo2.jpg 606-promo5.jpg 606-promo12.jpg 606-promo14.jpg 606-promo15.jpg 606-Nick and Hank in South Precinct.png 607-promo12.jpg 607-Fighting for Love.gif 607-Hank falls for himself.png 607-The group sings Happy Birthday to Monroe.png 608-promo2.jpg 608-promo3.jpg 608-promo6.jpg 608-Frankenstein Experiment.gif 608-Hank Griffin.png 609-promo6.jpg 609-promo9.jpg 609-promo17.jpg 609-promo18.jpg 609-Tree People.gif 609-promo19.jpg 609-The gang in the loft.png 610-promo12.jpg 612-promo4.jpg 612-promo5.jpg 613-Destroyed precinct.png 613-Group picture.png Комикс Hank.gif Категория:Галерея Категория:Галерея персонажей